Grimlock (G1 Cartoon)
|-|Robot Form= |-|Tyrannosaurus Form= Summary The discovery of fossilized dinosaur bones in a cavern in their volcano base set the Earthbound Autobots on the track to creating the Dinobots. Intrigued by the creatures, and with additional knowledge supplied by Spike Witwicky, Wheeljack and Ratchet created three "Dinobots", one of which being Grimlock. Their design specs proved to be too accurate to the creatures they were modeled on, as their primitive brains went out of control, and Grimlock and the other Dinobots almost destroyed Teletraan I, before the trio was stopped. Optimus Prime deemed them too dangerous to use again, and had them sealed back up in the cavern, but when the majority of the Autobot forces was captured by the Decepticons, Wheeljack freed them to go to their rescue. Equipped with new devices that enhanced their brainpower to functional levels, the three Dinobots successfully rescued their Autobot comrades, and Optimus Prime admitted his error. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Grimlock Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Built in 1984, so in his early twenties during The Transformers: The Movie Classification: Dinobot Commander, Cybertronian, Autobot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack (Grimlock can breathe fire in his Tyrannosaurus form), Transformation (Into a mechanical T-rex), Invulnerability (In T-rex form, Grimlock is capable of tanking attacks from even the most powerful Decepticons such as Megatron, without suffering any type of damage), Weapon Mastery (Grimlock is adept swordsman, and can utilize his grenade launcher with expertise), Explosion Manipulation (With Galaxial Launcher), Flight Attack Potency: Planet level (Vastly superior to warriors such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and considerably more powerful than Starscream, who severely damaged Omega Supreme, at least equal to Optimus Prime and Megatron) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with at least Supersonic flight speed Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher (Grimlock is routinely portrayed as the physically strongest Transformers character, save the titans and combiners. He is seen casually bracing the Washington Monoument, and, with help from Optimus Prime, tilt it back up.) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Capable of harming characters such as Optimus Prime and Megatron) Durability: Planet level (Even in his significantly weaker robot form, Grimlock was able to survive an all-out onslaught of attacks from most of the Decepticon forces, albeit barely. In Tyrannosaurus form, Grimlock was never shown to take any bit of damage, tanking shots from even Megatron) Stamina: Practically limitless. Grimlock, along with most, if not all Cybertronians, were depicted as tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range with sword, at least several hundreds of meters with his Galaxial Launcher Standard Equipment: *Sword *Galaxial Rocket Launcher Intelligence: Below Average. Grimlock is a very basic creature when it comes to intelligence, preferring to fight first and think later, if then, and speaking only in the third person. Because of his lower intelligence, Grimlock is easily tricked and manipulated. Weaknesses: Rather overconfident, extremely dim-witted. Susceptible to manipulation of any kind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Hasbro Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Autobots